


So wrong yet so right

by Lady_Whistledown



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Whistledown/pseuds/Lady_Whistledown
Summary: Edmund starts to feel odd and asks Lucy a question
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Lucy Pevensie, Peter Pevensie/Susan Pevensie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. High King

He was sixteen the first time he had witnessed it.

He watches from the fall through the entryway as his sibling takes a youthful, new housekeeper with raven hair. He can't see a lot; Peter's bareback covers the vast majority of the view, however, he hears enough to comprehend what the two are participating in.

"Please, High King! Faster!"

The lady's smooth legs fold over the High King's hips, welcoming him by encouraging opening her position. With a moan, his sibling tosses his head back as he beats a cadence between the house cleaner's legs.

The whole scene endures three minutes all things considered; and the more youthful King watches with enormous eyes as his sibling stills over her, his back fixing with sweat. The lady raises her hips upward, welcoming the man's seed inside.

"I feel it inside, High King Peter. Please let it out inside!"

He answers her request readily as he presses a rough couple of forwarding thrusts into the woman before withdrawing away.

Edmund backs up gradually, listening circumspectly as Peter excuses the housekeeper to rapidly re-visitation of her cleaning obligations.


	2. Curious brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund starts to feel odd and asks Lucy a question

"What was it like, Peter?"

The High King raises an arched brow as Edmund leans forward.

"How was it? I want my own too. Could I just choose? There's Aribelle on the first floor and I mean, I've always fancied Franny. She has this innocent thing going on."

"What is it, Ed?" Peter asks with an amused chip on his cheek. He pushes his meal to the side as he beckons the butlers to quickly clear the table. Another butler runs up to slide Peter and Edmund's black coats on, "Be quick. I need to attend to Susan soon. Go find Lu to play with."

Edmund laughs as they walk through the front doors of the castle.

"The maid. The one you took in your bedchambers a moon ago. What was it like, Peter? I want my own too."


	3. Old enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund starts to feel odd and asks Lucy a question

"Do not tell Susan, Ed. I swear to Aslan -" The furrowed strain on the High King's brow causes the younger King to slip further into himself.

Was it something he said?

"Relax, Peter. I've matured," he cuts off. "I get it. You don't want your personal sex life to mix with -"

"It's not that," Peter murmurs, tugging at his collar nervously and looking away shamefully. "It's honestly not that."

Edmund shrugs. "Well, Uhm, yeah I'll keep it from Susan. But yeah, about the - well you know - so does that mean, I mean, could I – ?"

Peter grabs a scarf and turns towards the carriage posted outside their castle,

"You can do whatever you want, Ed. I mean, you are old enough I guess?"

He stops and looks over the boy, the clench in his jaw disproving his prior sentence. "I'll see you then."

"Didn't you say you wanted to see Susan before you left?"

A strained voice and cough escape the High King as he replies. "Right, well. Just tell Susan, I'll be back in a few days, I suppose."

Peter hurriedly scurries down the steps; large bags of luggage already prepared and ready for the man's trip in the carriage.

Edmund watches curiously as his brother stops mid-step.

Peter turns back slowly and something glistens in his knowing eyes. He scans Edmund's smug facade and weakly insists, "Listen, just know that yeah, things like that can be nice for a second or two. I don't want to deny that."

He looks at his hands almost searchingly, and Edmund notices a tiny shake to them. He meets his brother's eyes with something Edmund could only describe as a frustrated longing. "There is nothing more indescribably fulfilling than being with someone you really care and cherish for, Ed. Believe me. Having someone you really love, Ed? It beats all those other things in a heartbeat."

Peter is met with a blank stare, and a clicked annoyance of his tongue has him scurrying back to the carriage at hand.

"Never mind. Just forget everything I said. Just understand that actions have consequences and -"

Peter's words are thrown away with a flick of Edmund's wrist, "Right, right, whatever you say, Pete."


	4. ...empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund starts to feel odd and asks Lucy a question

The woman is older than him and she takes the lead; holding his length in her mouth teasingly as she sucks.

She makes him come three times before he is hard and ready against her entrance.

She rides him in stride, twisting her hips in expertise. He holds his breath as his fingers grab a harsh grip over her legs.

When he comes it is a rainbow of colour behind his lids.

He rolls over and feels good for a second, and then empty for the next millions after.


	5. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund starts to feel odd and asks Lucy a question

His first time is quick; embarrassingly short with no in-betweens.

A month passes.

Life goes on.

Mistresses come and go from his bedchambers like clockwork.

He contemplates his memories as a young boy in the academy.

He had always heard stories from the boys back from the army draft, his brother's age: How sex changed you; how necessarily important it was to fuck any girl who willingly opened their legs.

Edmund stares at the ceiling and turns over.

He knew there'd be consequences. He just wished he took Peter's advice a bit more seriously.


	6. That feels nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund starts to feel odd and asks Lucy a question

It’s past midnight and the dryness in the back of his throat has the raven-haired king up and shuffling down the long hallway towards the marble staircase.

Quiet voices echo from an ajar room. Yellow light leaks in the hall and curiosity has Edmund peaking into the room. Two people sit on a large red couch, a burning fireplace sits behind them as conversation passes.

The man finishes his story and a smile passes the woman’s lips.

”That’s wonderful, isn’t it Peter? So I’m taking it that your trip went well?”

“The Western lands were beautiful. The green grass as far as the eyes could see. We could take the horses there. You would have so much room to practice archery too. You must come with me next time, Susan.”

Edmund watches the High Queen as she caresses the golden man’s locks.

”Seesh, Peter. You’ll never change will you?” Her voice has a tone of playfulness to it. “Have you found a nice, young princess to settle down with yet in these Great Western lands?”

He ignores her question.

“Tell me you’ll come next time,” he further insists.

It sounds more like a command than a request.

“I’ll think about it, Peter.” Her response is gentle.

The High King’s face drops. “I’m serious, Su.” He leans towards her, attempting to grab her gaze towards him, but she’s quicker and she playfully takes his head and yanks it down on her lap.

The High King lets out a yelp which quickly turns into a pile of frustrating mumbles. He buries his face into her stomach as he wraps a lazy arm around her waist.

“So impatient.” She takes a throw blanket from the corner of his couch’s arm. “I said I’ll think about it. In the meantime, please get some rest.”

She tucks one red blanket around Peter’s sprawled frame and tucks a second blanket around her own shoulders.

She continues to scratch the back of his head. She knows it is the only way to put him to sleep.

”Mm,” Peter yawns, and Ed watches with wide eyes as a genuine, satisfied grin passes through the man’s lips. “That feels nice, Su.”

Edmund can’t place a time when he last saw Peter smile like that.

Peter’s hand leans up to cup Susan’s cheek; the shadows of the red and yellow flames bouncing over their faces.

“You’d love the Western lands, Su.”

She smiles back gently, their fingers intermingling on her face. “I’m sure I would too.”

Edmund backs up from the scene slowly. He clenches his velvet robe over his chest.

Something washes over him.

He feels like he has intruded on something he shouldn’t have seen.

Edmund contemplates and shakes his head in negation as he shuffles down toward the kitchen.

Peter should really learn to close and lock his door.


	7. Just this is fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund feels odd and asks Lucy a question

“What is love?” he whispers to himself as he watches doses of dandelions scatter in the wind.

Lucy looks at her brother in surprise, the green stems of dandelions still hanging in her hand.

“Where did that come from?”

“Just answer the question.”

Lucy laughs and he turns to watch her tuck a blonde strand of hair to the back of her ear.

“Susan told me it’s the thing that keeps you up at night making wrong decisions.”

“That sounds about right,” he replies back.

“Have you ever tasted the lips of another, Ed?”

The blue sky shines over their picnic blanket. Flowers adorn each corner of the sheet as a young Queen twines flower crowns.

The question takes the young King by surprise, and instead of answering, he responds with a hard stare.

“Don’t give me that or I’m leaving,” she threatens.

“Aren’t you a bit too young to be asking such questions?”

“So I can answer questions about romance, but I can’t ask of them?”

He pushes the crown of flowers to her open palms. He places his face into the grass. “Stay as young and naive as you are now. You’ll have plenty of time to get into that.”

Lucy puffs her cheeks and digs her fingers gently into his raven locks. “Jeez, so you’re an expert now? I’m fifteen summers old, Ed. I’m entitled to be…curious.”

He rolls his eyes as he turns his head back to stare up into her angry face. Her fingers dip down from his hair to his cheek. “Curious about what? There’s nothing to be curious about. It’s dry skin against dry skin.”

She places the rose crown albeit too roughly over his mouth. She bites, “Just kiss the roses!”

“What is it you’re curious about?”

Lucy sighs as she gets up, her yellow dress blowing in the wind. She makes a stance with her arms as she hums a mellow tune, “In these stories that Peter would read to me, there’d always be a man who’d grab his lady by the waist, and they’d dance the night away. They’d fall in love.”

“And?”

“What do you mean by ‘and’?” She kicks at the grass. “That’s what I’m curious about! That’s what I want. That!”

Edmund rolls his eyes, “Jeez. Such lofty ideas. Your head is always in the clouds. Things like that never happen.”

He takes the fallen lilies from her piles of flowers and picks at the stems. “Want to know something more believable? A man grabbing you by the waist, saying sweet nothings in your ear one second, only to have him coerce you out of your dress the next.”

Lucy stomps her foot on the ground in frustration, “Sure, they are lofty ideas, but not impossible ones. Since when did you become such a cynical person?”

“Since I’ve become that man,” Edmund rolls his eyes, “Believe me, Lucy. Guys are all the same, and believe me our ideas of dancing only includes a bed and some sheets.”

She grabs at his hands and pulls at it, the movement forcing him up on his knees just from her mere strength. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Up!”

“What?”

“I said get up, right now. Come on, Ed!”

"What the hell?”

“Now, Ed!”

He stands up begrudgingly as she places his hand on her waist.

She starts a rhythm, her dress brushing his shins as they sway to an imaginative background sound.

“Now, isn’t this nice?”

His face is stone-cold with boredom as he takes in the scenery behind her instead. “Uh-huh.”

“Now, imagine this.” She places her chest against him and cups his cheek. “A woman you’re in love with. You have her close and she smells of light lavender.”

“You’re a little too close,” he points out as he steps back.

She pouts her lips and grips his backbone, “You’re not taking this seriously enough!”

“Lucy - “

Her patience breaks, “Edmund! Please! For once in your life, just do this one thing for me, please?”

He looks into her eyes, and he sees a genuine frustration. He sighs and nods dumbly as he allows her to walk them through her act. “Continue then.”

“Anyways,” she ignores the sarcasm biting at his last comment, “You spot her out among the dozen of other women at the ball. And your eyes meet.”

Edmund’s eyes drift down to lock with her own. Lucy tips her toes up and her voice tickles his cheek, “She tells you a joke in your ear, and nothing sounds lovelier than her laugh, her soft voice. And so you keep the conversation going.”

Wind piles around them, lifting her dress and hair to swirl around them. The light of the sun hits her cheeks, causing a lovely, innocent glow.

His voice comes out a bit huskier than he’d ever heard himself before. “Oh?”

Her closeness causes a strange tickle in the pit of his stomach.

He tries to pull back but her touch stops him.

He feels his heart race as her fingers caress a nice, path down his neck.

Edmund can’t take his eyes away, and he finds himself readily listening for the next line. His chest stings.

“You dance, and dance, and dance the night away. You feel like time is standing still.”

He can’t stop himself as his fingers wring her in closer.

They sway with the wind; Lucy’s hair dancing around them, “And for the first time in a long time you realize that just this is fine. Not being mixed up in sheets, not knowing each other’s skin, but just like this, having her in your arms.”

He swallows the lump in his throat.

Lucy continues as she cups his cheeks, their eyes lock as she tilts her lips up towards his own, “And with her, in your arms, you think you possibly know what love is.”

He’s drawn in.

Just a few more inches – and —

She stops then. Abruptly.

She removes herself from his arms and he finds the free space between their bodies way too empty for his liking.

“There?” she asks, kneeling back onto the picnic quilt. “Now, wouldn’t you want that? To find that with someone? Was I that delusional?”

He swallows the lump in his throat and dumbly nods. His gaze drifts and lingers over the back of her dress, and he notices the open skin there.

He stubbornly responds in a weak voice, “To find someone like that though. Seems impossible.”

Her angry voice is background noise to his beating heart.

What was that?

What was that?


	8. Search for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund starts to feel odd and asks Lucy a question

They grow closer with each passing season, and he finds himself wanting her company. The older she gets, the more pestering her questions becomes, and he finds her introspection and her opinions fascinating.

He brings her books; books about theories of life, the creation of the world, and the search for purpose. With much fervour, they rush to their horses to find the patches in the garden they call their place.

He no longer finds himself being dragged into her company; no, in truth - he waits for the days where they can lie alone in the shades of the trees, and she is his alone.

He ignores the beating of his heart that tells him that he is entering a forbidden place, a place that is too hurtful to thread through. He makes dozens of excuses in his head, telling himself that it just her company, specifically only her sisterly company - that he yearns for, and nothing more.

Edmund dips the book down past his nose as he takes in the way her blond hair curls over her eyes in a type of shade. His eyes fall to her neckline, and as she arches her neck, he sees her white shift peek through her tunic.

"I love being with you just like this Ed," she admits to him out of nowhere; breaking his concentration. He feels his heart beating fast through his ears, and he hopes she is far enough to evade its loud sound. Her voice surprises him as she meets his eyes for a brief moment before burying her face in her book. He digs his face into his own book once more. A far part of him wonders if maybe - just maybe it was this he was truly looking for when he was searching for love within his bedchamber's sheets.

He turns the page of his book.

"Me too."


	9. Was I wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund starts to feel odd and asks Lucy a question

The older they get, the more suitors follow.

The number of men asking for Susan's hand in marriage causes Peter to change his facade and countenance.

High piles of burned letters sit in the garbage by his desk.

Susan remains mum, and during balls, Edmund notices the insincere, unapologetic expression of his brother's face.

"Why won't you let Susan decide, Peter?"

Peter looks up from his desk, "And has she ever went against any of my decisions? Perhaps you've never thought about it, but maybe she willingly agrees to my choices?"

Edmund looks on and bites his lip, silencing the curses he wishes to shout at the High King.

"I rather not fight with you, Peter. I'll be in my chambers if you need me."

His tunic whips around his ankles and the sound of sharp boots echoes in the room to declare his departure.

Peter looks at him with an odd expression, and a smirk nips the edges. "Lucy has been getting letters as well you know. Not many, but they multiply with every year she ages."

His words cause the younger King to stop; the sharp, almost provoking tone of the High King forcing Edmund to clench his fist.

Edmund tilts his head and squares his shoulders back, "And?"

"Does it bother you?"

"And, why, perchance would it bother me?"

He watches the octave of his breathing, controls the anger in his voice.

Peter sets his papers down as he arches an eyebrow, "Was I wrong?"

Edmund clears his throat as he turns around to face the door out, "And I'm saying I don't know what you're talking about! Goodnight, Peter!"


	10. I have a queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund starts to feel odd and asks Lucy a question

“That marriage meeting of yours…have you…”

“Cancelled,” Peter answers briskly; his eyes scanning the papers on his desk. “Edmund, I’m busy. If you’re just going to ask pointless questions, could you just leave?”

“But Peter,” Edmund adds, “Susan strictly asked me to ask you -”

“I know what Susan probably asked and I’ve told her a million times no. The answer is no.”

Edmund places a slow hand over his brother’s shoulder, “Listen, Susan asked me to talk to you. If it’s about the girl in question, Susan said it’s negotiable. She just wants a list of what you’re looking for exactly. You know, in the looks or personality department…I mean, I’ve been thinking you do have a preference for the soft, gentle types. And black hair maids! What about Susan setting you up with –”

Edmund hears the toppling of a wooden chair and watches with wide eyes like an angry High King screams, “What is wrong with the way things are? I have a queen, a High Queen. I am her High King. There will be only one, that I’d want to spend my life with! She is already at my side.”

The answer is short and vague, but it is enough for Edmund to slowly approach the High King’s desk with knowing eyes.

“P-peter…”

He swallows the lump in his throat as he covers his face with his hand. “Fuck.”


	11. New revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund starts to feel odd and asks Lucy a question

He finds himself drawn to blonde hair, creamy white skin, and playful, dreamy eyes.

Their time on that hill changed him, and the new revelation from Peter doesn’t help.

He turns back and forth in his bedchambers until the heat becomes too much for him and he calls for a maid to handle his needs.


	12. I will make her mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund starts to feel odd and asks Lucy a question

It’s been months since their last conversation. Millions of questions build up inside of him and he finds himself at the edge of Peter’s desk.

“Since when?”

“Her 16th birthday perhaps,” he answers despondently; almost as if he had been planning an answer ever since they last talked.

“But she’s our…our sister, Peter. We cannot, I mean…it’s -- its...” The raven headed king drops his head into his palms.

Peter shrugs as he steps away from his chair, “I am quite aware. But once you’re in Narnia long enough. You’ll understand it as well, Ed. The thing you are looking for. That is what Susan is for me.”

Peter looks back at him searchingly, “You can be happy.”

Edmund raises his head, swallowing the lump in his throat, and he knows that Peter probably knows. He has known.

“I can’t, Peter.”

The High King stares out into the large garden that overlooks his office. Edmund follows his steps and stands next to his brother; his gaze following the statues, woods, and dark lamps that line the garden walls.

Tiny nymphs follow the trail; another set of familiar feet marching in-step.

“Lucy! Hurry up!” The High Queen of Narnia pesters as they run down the trail into the woods.

“Coming!” Lucy answers in laughter.

"One day I will make her mine, Edmund, I swear it."

Edmund looks at Peter, alarm in his eyes, “You can’t! I know that Susan is beautiful, but there are others – more beautiful, more intelligent, more — girls out there. And I mean, Susan has a temper…and –”

“What I feel for her is only genuine. If I had wanted any whore I’d find love in my bedchambers, and we wouldn’t be having this issue.”

Edmund shakes his head as his eyes follow the younger queen. He watches her white dress cling to the shy curves of her hips and bosom. Since when did she…? He thinks of the life she will live without him in due time; a life filled with new journeys and adventures; a life he can only hope fills her with as much happiness as she has given him.

Peter places his hand on his brother's shoulder, reaching out a palm to wipe away the tears that he did not realize had fallen.

"One day you too will have the courage to find happiness for yourself."


	13. My high Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund starts to feel odd and asks Lucy a question

“Did you and Edmund fight recently?” a voice asks, breaking his concentration; an accompanying hand over his shoulder following the question.

The High King tips his head backwards, “Susan.”

The silhouette of her dress dances from the fire of his fireplace. She turns around to lock the study door, before walking back tentatively to his desk.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you,” she bows her head apologetically; her eyes lingering over the paper notes that rests on his desk and in between his fingers.

“Oh, this? Don’t fret over that,” Peter says with a smile as he takes off his glasses, rubs his eyes and focuses on her.

Her hesitant smile and unsure pout are immediately erased as he takes her hand gently into his own, “You won’t ever disturb me.”

Susan smiles back sheepishly as she sits on his desk and straightens out his papers into two clean lines.

“Is that what Edmund said, ‘a fight’?” he asks quietly, watching her; taking in the silhouette the fire makes over her curves. His lips nip into a teasing smile, “Why, were you worried?”

He takes the glass of wine that rests on his side table; the bubbly liquid making the room feel warm in heat as it travels down his throat.

“Well, of course, I’m worried! Something has been different between you two lately. I just feel like a big wall is between you two, and it is making me – ”

“Peter, stop!” she gasps as Peter swings his head back and roars a deep laugh. “No, Peter, I’m serious! Is there anything wrong? I’m sure I can be of some help. If either of you just let me in, I’d -”

“Stop,” Peter says, raising his palm before her.

“But Peter, I -

“Listen. Don’t worry, Susan,” Peter says with finality, the look in his eye forcing Susan to bite her tongue immediately. “The matter has been taken care of. And it wasn’t a fight, it was a misunderstanding.”

“A misunderstanding?” She asks, her mouth opening and closing as she takes in his words. Her brows arch in question as she tilts her head, “About what?”

He finishes his glass of wine and places the empty bottle on the floor.

“Don’t worry about it, my dear, Susan,” Peter replies, grabbing his glasses and shuffling the rest of his papers. “It has nothing to do with you. You wouldn’t understand.”

The High King immediately pales, noticing his poor choice of words. He turns his head towards his Queen, who has her arms crossed around her chest.

“’ Nothing to do with me?’” Susan asks taken aback, her voice caught in the back of her throat; the slight shake in her voice telling Peter how much he hurt her. “’ I wouldn’t understand?’ Now, Peter. I know me and Lucy haven’t exactly received the combat training that you and Edmund received - but I can in fact I do - I place important input into battle strategies and even personal affairs. I’m sure I’d be able to handle - ”

“Susan, please,” Peter groans, ruffling his golden hair into a messy patch and sighing, “Stop. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, okay?”

He takes her hands in his, attempting to rectify the situation, “ I’ve been a bit tired lately. A lot has been on my mind. I and Edmund are fine, please, don’t worry.”

Peter watches as the candles on his desk and mantle burn dimly in his office. Shadows chase each other over his walls, and the scent of Susan’s oils travel under his nose, intoxicating him; overwhelming him. “So, please," his voice croaks in uneasiness, "if you could now get to bed. I’ll see you in the morning. I have a lot of work to finish.”

Her scent tempts him, and he takes a deep breath when she takes a step towards him and throws her body into his own.

“Let me in, Peter,” Susan urges, “Don’t you trust me? Don’t you trust me at all?”

“Of course I do,” he murmurs, backing up slightly as she bends her body even closer into his own; her breast tight against his chest.

“B-before, I do something I might regret…” he attempts as he feebly pushes her back with the weak muscles that just beg him to pull her in closer.

The room feels warm; her skin, her lips close to his own, almost begging to be kissed, “Please, Su, go to bed.”

Susan shakes her head as she places her fingers on his neck, and he hopes that she can’t feel his pulse; he hopes she can't feel the growing arousal that feels tight around his breeches. Her fingers slide down his shoulders, down his elbow, until they twine in his own.

She steps back, their eyes meeting as he holds his breath, taking in her face.

Her black locks curl lovely around her face, the natural bareness of her white creamy skin implying to the High King her innocence; telling all suitors how she's never been touched by any other man.

“I’m your High Queen…aren’t I?”

Her question triggers something deep inside of himself and something else possesses him as he wraps his arms tight around her own.

He stands up then, pushing her body against the edge of his desk. She looks up to find distress in her brother’s face. It’s a look she’s never seen before; a countenance filled with pain and pure need.

He cages her with his strong palms as he dips his face inches away for hers. “Of course you are,” he growls.

His voice causes her to pull back in fear. A voice that doesn’t sound like his own escapes his throat, “Of course you’re my Queen. And I’m your High King, right? Your only High King, right?”

Her voice gets caught in her throat as his fingertips dip to press into her hip bones. She smells the wine linger on his lips as her breath quickens, intermingling close to his own. Her voice comes off as a feeble plea, instead of a commanding one, “P-peter…”

He dips his lips into the crook of her neck, and a moan that doesn’t sound like her own voice flees her throat as his lips tentatively press a kiss to her pulse.

Her arms come to press into the High King’s shoulder, confusion obviously was written in her tone, “P-please, Peter, s-stop, I…I…”

The smell of his cologne lingers beneath her nose, and the look of a hungry predator finally catching its prey, has her reluctantly shivering.

“Say my name again, Su,” he commands lowly, his voice rough in her ears. His hands cup the curve of her hip as he pushes her closer to the edge of his desk. “Your voice is so beautiful.”

His hips and legs push her skirts up, revealing white creamy legs. He finds the way between her legs and she chokes out a sigh as her centre touches the heat and rough, hard pattern hidden beneath his breeches.

Susan’s eyes close to the wondrous ways his fingers play her. Something she can’t describe pulses through her body, and it yearns for something she thinks only Peter can provide.

Peter’s eyes darken, watching her open, panting mouth. His lips slowly come down to touch over hers - lightly as first - testing the waters, waiting for her reaction.

When Susan doesn’t back away, he presses his lips harder against her’s, using her back and her hip to softly grind and thrust into her.

“You feel so good, Su,” he grumbles as she pushes her back onto his desk so he is over her, staring down.

His hands cup her hips as he softly commands her to wrap her legs around his back. “It’ll ease the ache,” he murmurs, answering the question in her head.

She does, albeit in a daze.

She presses back shyly, her pelvis tilting to receive the hard shape that brushes the top of her womanhood so deliciously.

She can’t stop the way her body reacts as she links her fingers into his hair.

He pulses a gentle rhythm between her legs, her sighs music to his ears; watching with careful eyes at her reactions.

Their clothed centres touch with so much carefulness and gentleness.

“It feels…” she attempts as Peter’s fingers round their way to her knee and travels upward. He rubs his length against her seam, and she groans his name again.

“How does it feel, Susan?”

“Peter, I’m scared…” she confesses as his fingers travel up and touch the length of her underwear, soaking and waiting for him.

"Don’t be, my love,” he whispers; nipping her ear, before his fingers touch the top of her silk.

“It’s natural, my love,” he gently teaches.

“Something is coming…” Susan tries to explain. “It’s coming, Peter.”

“Yes, my darling,” he replies, his voice rough, grating into a pained whisper. His hips beat quickly into her own, as his fingers find the edges of her underwear and push it aside. “Let it take over you.”

His eyes roll to the back of his head, feeling her wetness coat his fingers. He pulls his head back, watching as her neck arches and her eyes clench tight. “Please, Peter…”

When his fingertips touch her entrance, slipping a single inch into tight, slippery warmth, she screams his name, shuddering in her first orgasm.

The feel of her opening clenching his finger has the High King pressing a rough thrust against his Queen before following her. He whispers her name reverently as he buries his face into her neck, shuddering, “Oh, Susan. Oh Susan, my sweet Susan.”

Her arms come and wrap around his back, accepting him, as he presses small, gentle thrusts into her body, drawing out his climax.

They can’t go back. Not anymore.


	14. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund starts to feel odd and asks Lucy a question

Lucy had stepped out of her bed chambers late in the night because of a nightmare that occurred.

She had contemplated on whether or not she should go to her one of her siblings but being the valiant queen she is she opened her door quietly and made her way down to Susan’s room first.

Peeking through the door that was slightly cracked open Lucy’s eyebrows raised in confusion seeing as her sister was never the type to leave it opened like this at night.

She glanced in, poking her head through. She had expected to find Susan in her bed sleeping but was met with an empty bed. It seemed as if she was in a rush somewhere seeing as she didn’t bother to make her bed.

“Strange” Lucy whispered to herself and slipped out of the room, closing the door properly.

She decided to walk over to Peter’s office instead. She knew he would be awake during these times.

They had found their eldest brother multiple times asleep on the couch that was in front of the fireplace with whatever bit of fabric he could use as a blanket over him. 

She reckoned he would be there again so she jogged down the hallway.

Because of her size, the only noise you could hear coming from her was from the small little creaks in a piece of wood.

When she had made it there was some noise inside.

There was a voice in her head telling her not to open the door so she just listened closely.

Two voices were coming from his office.

“Susan?”, Lucy had recognised her voice once she had made a noise calling out her Peters name afterwards.

Confused Lucy raised her hand and went to grab the doorknob twisting it open.


	15. Little Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmunds starts to feel odd and asks Lucy a question

Before she had a chance to open the door a hand had made away towards her waist.

Pulling her body close to their own. A hand had made its way to her mouth seeing as her lips parted ready to scream.

It was only when she had taken a quick breath through her nose she had recognised the scent of this person.

She didn’t bother to turn around when the person had taken their hand off her mouth, knowing she knew who they were.

“Ed?”, it came out as a question even though she had known it was him anyway.

Using his free hand he pushed it gently on the other side of her waist slowly turning her around to face him.

“Lucy” he breathed out. His eyes looked darker and it wasn’t due to the fact that they were standing in the shadow.

She took a moment to notice the closeness of their faces. He was bent down a little so they were eye-to-eye.

His arms let go of her waist and brushed the hair out her face gently tucking it behind her ear. She took a quick step backwards and he raised his eyebrow in amusement. He closed up the distance by taking a step forward to which she replied with another hasty step back.

If anyone had seen the face of The Just King at this moment they’d think something was wrong.

He always wore a blank expression not allowing anyone to see through his mind and even though there was a smile every now and then it was never the same as the one he has around his family. All of that was now replaced with a smirk that he only had around her. Lucy.

To Lucy, she just wanted to distance herself a little from Edmund so that maybe their breaths wouldn’t be mixing together but for Edmund, well he had another idea in mind.

Every step she had taken back, he stepped forward. They did this until Lucy’s back had come in contact with the wall.

Not really knowing why she was scared. It was only her brother but something else was yelling in her mind but she couldn’t quite figure it out. 

Lucy went to turn to the left but was stopped when an arm raised and stopped her. She slowly turned to the right and went running for it when another arm came up blocking her way of escape.

Looking towards her feet she faced her body to his.

“Where do you think you’re going, Lu?” his voice seemed to come out lower than she expected and she forced herself not to meet his eyes.

“What are you doing?” she dared herself to say. She could feel his burning gaze on her and felt one of his hands gently hold her chin, tilting her head up.

“What are you doing out of your chambers this late into the night?” ignoring her question he asked her his voice held a tone that compelled her to tell him.

“I- I was looking for Peter” they locked eyes and she knew he wanted more than that.

“I had a nightmare” her voice came out as a whisper.

She felt silly now that she has said it out loud. She was almost 16 summers old and still had worried about nightmares. Now she’s quite glad Susan had not been in her chambers otherwise she would’ve told her to just go back to bed.

“Are you alright now?” his eyes stopped gleaming with amusement and now with worry.

“I’m better now. I should go back to bed” she went to turn but was stopped when he pulled her waist and yet again trapped in between his arms.

“Did you hear anything strange when you went to his office?” he hoped she didn’t go in or anything.

For once Peter please tell me you closed the door. Edmund had thought.

“No, not really. But it does sound like they were in some sort of argument”

“What do you mean?”

“Susan was yelling ‘Peter’ over and over again. She even made this weird noise”

If the first part wasn’t bad enough the second one was worse.

Edmund had slightly lowered his head, hiding his amusement and trying his best not to laugh.

“What’s wrong?” 

She thought that they were fighting. Oh, little Lucy.

“One day. One day you’ll understand.” and before she had the chance to protest he had chuckled lowly and escorted her back to bed. Once she had reached her bed he waited until she tucked herself in and bid her goodnight.

It had only hit him once he had reached his own chambers how much he envied his brother at that moment.

For now, he’ll deny for as long as he could but he knew deep down how he felt and exactly what he wanted.

One day.


End file.
